Zarina
Zarina (also known as the Pirate Fairy) is the titular character of the Disney Fairies film The Pirate Fairy. Appearance Zarina is a fairy with lightly-tanned skin, reddish-brown hair tied back, pointed ears and large fairy wings on her back. Back when she was a dust-keeper, Zarina wore a brown vest and a dress constructed from light orange and amber leaves. When working with dust she wore a green-leaf apron, decorated with white marks and a "Z" on the front. When she became a pirate, she let her hair down into a wild matt, wearing grass-green leather boots, head band and dress-corset combo, a white pirate blouse, a red belt with a hilt for her rapier. Personality Zarina is a curious and feisty dust-keeper fairy who is intrigued by blue pixie dust. She wonders at its endless possibilities and many magical properties. She is often seen as the Dust-talent equivalent of Tinker Bell; incredibly curious, clever and destructively accident-prone. She lacks any regards for the rules, experimenting with pixie dust and smuggling blue pixie dust for her experiments, both considered high violations of dust-keeper conduct and fairy law. Powers and Abilities As a fairy, she is capable of flight, though this skill is nullified should she run out of pixie dust. Originally, Zarina worked as a Dust-talent fairy, a fairy who's main talent is the maintenance and distribution of pixie dust. However, when she was fired, she eventually left and became a pirate, learning sword-fighting, sailing and pirate vocabulary. She is also shown to be extremely strong; this is shown when she effortlessly threw a knife nearly ten times her own size and when she not only blocked a blow from Cpt. Hook, but also pushed him back. She also has superb marksmanship, as when she threw that knife she was able to cut the mustache of a pirate very close to his head (not to mention again that that knife was ten times bigger than her self and she didn't even shake when throwing it.) With her experimentation, she eventually developed the sub-talent called "Pixie Dust Alchemy", using a mass of regular pixie dust, a mix of natural ingredients and a piece of blue pixie dust, creating unique forms of pixie dust. These mixers each have their own unique colors and properties, each with the ability to change a fairies' talents (a feat originally thought impossible). Like all fairies, she is immortal, but it is unclear whether or not it is because of their biology or the magical properties of Neverland. Role in the Crossover Relationships Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup understands Zarina, she wants to understand the dust she keeps safe and he wants to learn more about dragons, the lands outside of Berk and to come up with ways to make life better. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Flynn Rider Nod Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Others Tinker Bell Fairy Gary Captain James Hook Category:Disney Fairies Category:Disney Fairies Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Fairies Category:Former Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Thieves Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Sailors